


The risk

by Nikky_the_writer



Category: Atomic Blonde (2017)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikky_the_writer/pseuds/Nikky_the_writer
Summary: Reader is Lorrains sister and she is dating Merkel and she gets jealous.Warning: blood, nudity, lots of fluff





	The risk

You and Lorrain were on the plane to Berlin. Nobody except you knew that this was personal for your sister. She hides it well, but not as good as she would want to.  
˝You sure that you want to be here?˝ Lorrain asked looking at you.  
˝We’ve been through this. You need me, Lorrain, I’m the only person that you completely trust. When we came to Berlin the hunt will begin, you know it, just as I do. Everyone wants the list for themselves.˝ You smiled at her seeing the clouds through the window.  

˝If something happens to you…˝  
˝Come on sis….you know that I can survive everything. Just remember our trip to Siberia.˝  
Lorrain rolled her eyes at the memories. You both barely got alive from there.  
˝I know that, but you have to promise that this time you’ll do everything as it’s planned.˝  
You let out a shaky breath a bit angry because she mentioned that. ˝I always stick to the plan. I only make exceptions when your life is in danger.˝  
˝You have to learn that in this job you shouldn’t have any…˝  
˝I know.˝ You cut her off. Just like when you were children, you both were smart but stubborn. ˝You had him.˝  
˝That was a risk. Besides you, he was the only other person I had.˝  
˝Than I’m allowed to have one risk too.˝  
Lorrain licked her lower lip turning to face you. ˝What am I going to do with you?˝ She asked pulling you in for a hug. ˝Remember, there on the ground trust no one.˝  
˝Trust no one.˝ You whispered repeating her words. If only she knew what was waiting for you on the ground.

* * *

The majority of the time you spent in the hotel after that Russian incident in the car. You were hurt not badly, but Lorrain said you should stay inside at least for a day. When she came back in the evening she told you everything she found out. Just as she told you that tomorrow you’ll be getting the information for your new contact.   
˝Is it directly from the agency?˝ You were laying on the bed with your hand dropped over your stomach, the bruise on it was already purple, but you ignore it knowing that you can’t show any sign of pain.  
˝Yes.˝  
˝Are we going to trust them?˝ You started laughing the minute you asked that.   
˝I wouldn’t call it trust.˝ Lorrain said.   
˝But seriously it has to be on one level. Because this is a fucking mess, that list has to be found.˝  
˝I know.˝

* * *

The following night Lorrain went to take the information and your new documents.   
After putting on your disguises you went to the Wall. It was easy to get in, but you were followed by Russians. You successfully got rid of them and you headed to the written address. Lorrain didn’t tell you anything about the contact only the address and as you came to the roof you stopped dead in your tracks. Your sister turned to you worried. ˝Are you alright?˝  
˝No, I’m not.˝ You said loud enough for the man to hear you. His eyes were wide as he took you in.   
His smile was getting bigger as he stared at you. You walked past Lorrain straight to Merkel slapping him across the face.  
˝What was that for?˝ He asked with the thick accent that you loved.  
Taking a deep breath you spoke. ˝You stood me up, you asshole.˝  
˝Didn’t we moved past that?˝ He asked confused.  
˝Yeah, but the slap was missing.˝  
He chuckled at your words pulling you in for a hug. You pulled away a little so that you could kiss him, but you both stopped when your sister cleared her throat  
˝He stood you up?˝ She asked furrowing her brows.  
˝We had a deal. We picked a date and we should’ve seen each other in London, but he never showed. He called when I was already there, but that doesn’t count really…˝ You smacked his shoulder playfully. ˝But I forgave him.˝  
˝And just one little detail…˝ Lorrain started and you nodded for her to continue. ˝Who is he?˝  
˝Ohh, yeah. This is Merkel.˝  
˝I know his name. Who is he to you?˝ Lorrain laughed at herself remembering your conversation in the plane. ˝He is your risk, right?˝  
˝Yes.˝

* * *

You laid naked next to his warm body as he held you close. His fingers made slow patterns against your lower back as he observed your face. Your eyes were closed, but you didn’t sleep wanting to enjoy this moment as long as you could because before you know it, it will be over.  
˝Do you think that if we were normal…˝   
Merkel chuckled ˝Normal? Aren’t we normal?˝  
You lifted your head from his chest looking at him. ˝We are not normal. I haven’t seen you for four months, but we are still together. I just wish that…˝  
˝That every day was like this.˝ He finished your sentence placing his finger under your chin pulling you closer. He pressed his lips against yours, quickly deepening the kiss.   
After pulling away you smiled sadly. ˝But that will never happen. And I’m just asking myself why are we holding onto it?˝  
Merkel was surprised by your words. He was aware that you rarely see each other, but you made it work for almost three years. ˝Are you saying that this should end?˝  
You sat up in the bed turning away from him. ˝It’s just…we never see each other. How are we together if we are never together?˝  
Merkel smiled sadly to himself. ˝It’s that what you want?˝ He asked hoping for a negative answer.  
˝Maybe.˝ Whispering you pulled the sheets around yourself heading to the bathroom where you sat on the edge of the bathtub. Just a few minutes later you heard the door of your hotel room closing.

* * *

Sitting in the distance you waited for Lorrain and Merkel who were talking with Spyglass. Jealousy washed over you when you saw Merkel smiling at something Lorrain said. You felt stupid for being jealous, but you loved him. Every day without him was a struggle for you and you thought that ending everything would hurt less. But it didn’t, it hurt more. The most it hurt you that he looked fine with it, engrossed in the conversation with your sister, but you were far from the truth. Merkel had to force himself not to look your way trying to ease things for you.  
˝We are leaving in five.˝ Lorrain said gaining your attention.   
˝Alright. I’ll be outside.˝  
Everything after you all left happened so fast, in one moment you were opening the umbrella and in the other, you were running after your sister.  
You fought with Russians in an old building and you had to break your promise again. The bullet that was meant for Lorrain hit you in the abdomen, but you still stood on your feet. Lorrain didn’t even notice while you were both fighting for your lives. And all of that fighting and chasing brought you to this moment.  
Coldness embraced your body as the car went into the river. You hit your head on the impact losing conscience. You were laying on the backseat with your head already under water. As much as you would want to hear her voice you couldn’t. Lorrain dragged you out of the car, your body was weak and you were barely breathing. She cursed seeing the wound from the bullet on you. 

* * *

* * *

˝Oh…fuck…˝ You cursed as you moved on the small couch.  
˝Hey, don’t move.˝ John, one of the people at the safe house said coming closer to you.  
You were still in your wet clothes, but you could feel that the wound from the bullet was fixed. ˝Where is she?˝ Your throat was sore and your lips dry as you were still shaking from the cold.   
John moved his hand through his short blond hair sitting in a chair next to the couch. ˝She left.˝  
˝She wouldn’t leave me here, she was hurt just as I am.˝ You gripped the edge of the blanket closer to your body hoping that she was safe.   
˝I know, but Merkel left with her.˝  
Closing your eyes for a moment you felt a tear escaping from your eye. You knew that you were being ridiculous by being jealous, but it bothered you that he chose to go with her and not staying with you.  
˝Don’t worry he should be back soon. We are close to the Wall so he should be here any minute.˝  
˝Why would he come back? They need to find the list.˝ You looked up at him and he smiled.  
˝He is coming back to take care of you. You are here just temporary.˝  
˝But Lorrain…˝  
˝No buts, he said he’ll come back. If you have any questions about why, ask him, but I got to tell you that is pretty obvious.˝ John stood up before you could speak throwing another blanket over you.

* * *

˝Stop…˝ You almost screamed as you felt somebody’s hands pulling on your shirt.   
˝Calm down, it’s me.˝ He said softly to calm you down.  
You stop resisting and let him move your shirt in silence. You could hear water coming from your left and you realized that you were somewhere else. ˝Where are we?˝  
˝At my place.˝  
˝Great…just great…˝ You murmured to yourself, but he heard you. He decided that it could wait at least until he puts you in the bathtub.  
You laid on the bed like a dead man letting him undress you. You wanted to say something, to make a joke, but you didn’t. This was actually the first time that you were close to him after you broke it off. It felt strange not in a bad way, but like you were meant to be there with him. Watching him through your lashes you smiled not even realizing it.   
He took you in his arms carrying you to the bathroom where he lowered you in the warm water. You relaxed at the feeling finally not being cold anymore. Merkel sat on the edge of the bathtub not knowing if he should leave or stay. When he left your room the other day it was the hardest thing he had to do in his life. He just hoped that it wasn’t the end.  
˝Are you just going to sit here?˝ You asked moving your fingers against the surface.   
˝Yeah…I’ll …˝ He stood up heading to the door.  
˝So, you are just going to leave, again?˝  
Merkel stopped a few steps from the door. ˝What do you want me to do?˝  
˝I guess nothing.˝ You lowered your body in the tub holding your face inches from the water. ˝She was always a better company than me.˝ In the moment you said the last word you let your face to move underwater and you stayed like that with your eyes closed. It felt comfortable it almost made you forgot you were hurt until somebody’s hands pulled you up. ˝What the fuck?˝ You were wiping your eyes to see Merkel kneeling next to the tub.  
˝What did you mean?˝  
˝Just go…˝ You whispered not wanting to deal with your heart at the moment.  
˝Why would you mention her?˝  
˝Do you enjoy in this, to see me in pain?˝ Putting your palms on both sides of the tub you were ready to get up when he stopped you. He didn’t say anything he just stared at you.  ˝Are you going to replace me with her? It wouldn’t be anything new to me. Everyone has done it in my life, you wouldn’t be the first. I know that I’m stupid for being jealous because you’re not mine anymore…˝ You took a deep breath staring into his eyes. ˝ You never were.˝  
˝I…˝

˝Please, don’t say anything.˝  You didn’t let him talk getting up. On your way out you grabbed the towel and clean gauzes that he prepared.  
˝That’s it….You are not going to let me tell you how I feel about all of this?˝   
Lowering your head you pressed the gauze onto the wound that didn’t want to stop bleeding. You were sitting on the bed with a towel around your waist. ˝It won’t change a thing. You walked out!˝  
˝I walked out after you told me to!˝  
˝I never said that.˝  
˝It sounded like that.˝ Tired of seeing you struggling with bleeding he forced you to lay down as he took the needle to stitch you up.  
˝You don’t have to do that.˝  
˝I did it many times before and today too. Why stop now?˝   
You couldn’t look away from his fingers that were carefully stitching the cut on your abdomen a few centimeters from where you were shot. ˝I’m sorry.˝ Your voice was like a whisper, but he heard it.  
˝There’s no reason for you to be sorry.˝  
˝Yes, there is. I was jealous, alright? We never see each other. I don’t know who is keeping your bed warm when I’m gone and it got to me and then after you left you were laughing with my sister. You didn’t even look at me.˝ After you finished your little rant you noticed that he was done with his work now sitting with his back to you.  
˝Noone.˝ He said silently.  
˝What?˝You asked sitting up with your leg next to him.  
˝When you weren’t with me, my bed was cold.˝  
˝Merkel, whatever you say now it won’t change the fact that…˝  
˝That I love you.˝ He cut you of turning to you. ˝And it’s true what I said. There was nobody except you in this three years.˝  
˝Why?˝ The word escaped your mouth before you could stop it.  
Merkel placed his hand on yours in your lap smiling at you. ˝Because I could never hurt you. I love you so much that it hurts me when you are away.˝  
˝You won’t ask me about my bed?˝ You chuckled after wiping your tears.  
˝Should I?˝   
˝If you want, but the answer is the same.˝ You said moving your legs over his lap putting them on both sides of him.˝  
˝You made an addict out of me.˝ He placed his finger under your chin while his other hand rested on your bare thigh. ˝I can’t let you go.˝  
˝It didn’t look like that when you were with her. ˝ You almost cursed yourself the minute you said it knowing that your sister could be in danger right now while you were behaving like a jealous child.’’  
˝That’s good, now I know that all these years of spying are finally paying off.˝ He gently cupped your cheek leaning in. The kiss was tender, so delicate, you got so lost in it that your body shivered against the touch of his fingers on your bare skin.   
˝Can you promise me something?˝ You asked your lips inches away from his.  
˝Anything.˝  
˝Promise me that you’ll never let me go, even when I’m screaming at you to do so because you’re the only one I could ever love.˝ Your hands rested on his shoulders as you gazed into his eyes.  
˝I can do that, but you have to promise me something in return.˝ Eagerly, you nodded your head. ˝After this is over, we are taking a break.˝  
Your eyes widened in surprise and worry. Confusion washes over you as you tried to figure out why would you need a break when you barely saw him.   
˝If you think any harder you’ll hurt that pretty head of yours.˝ He smiled intertwining his finger with yours. ˝I want a break from the agency, not you, baby.˝   
˝You scared me for a second.˝  
˝That scared you? I thought that an agent like you shouldn’t be scared of anything.˝ He teased waiting for your reaction.  
˝Shouldn’t be scared of anything longer than second. And for the record, I didn’t even scream so that doesn’t count.˝  
˝So, you are telling me that scream is what counts?˝ He smirked at you and you nodded assuming what he was up to.  
In one swift move, he threw you on the bed and hovered over you as you let out a surprised scream.   
˝I think that counts.˝ He packed your lips and then placed kisses all over your neck as you giggled under him.  
˝I love you so much.˝  
˝I love you.˝ He said before leaving kisses against your collarbone and moving lower.  
˝London.˝  
He looked up from your soft skin moving strands of your hair behind your ear.  
˝I want us to go to London as we were intending to.˝  
˝London sounds great, but you should know that in first couple of week only thing you’ll be seeing will be apartments ceiling.˝  
˝Oh, really?˝ You moved your fingers through his hair gripping at the longer strands. ˝I remember that in Copenhagen, you were the one staring.˝  
˝But not really at the ceiling there was something more interesting on top of me that had my full attention.˝  
˝Then you won’t mind this.˝ You locked your legs around his waist rolling him on his back.   
˝I can’t wait to be in London.˝ He said breathlessly as you sucked the skin just below his ear.  
You two were finally together after a long time and only thing that in that moment could make you even happier was the fact that you’ll stay like that for many years that are coming your way.


End file.
